The Devil within the Rivals
by The little BloodTalon
Summary: Hwoarang now has the devil gene within him as well.Jin has inflicted half of his Devil gene into Hwoarang.My idea of Hwoarang's T5 ending.. R&R please.. Fanfiction.net removed it again in my first account... so here it is again (sigh)
1. A dawn of a new bearer

THE DEVIL WITHIN THE RIVALS

_Hwoarang now has the devil gene within him as well.Jin has inflicted half of his Devil gene into Hwoarang.This is my idea of Hwoarang's T5 ending._

_Chapter 1: A dawn of a new bearer_

He won the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 and has defeated his rival,Jin Kazama.

What's next for Him?

Hwoarang was riding his Motorcycle and not caring about the cars before him he rode faster

"this sucks"

Just then from a distance he could see through his motorcycle's headlight a familiar figure only it had wings and horns.

Hwoarang gasped and tried to stop his Motorcycle but it was too late. The figure raised his arm and made Hwoarang's motorcycle blow into pieces causing him to fall on the ground.

"you stupid…Come on"DevilJin was walking closer to Hwoarang as He managed to stand up and gave a smirk before he could attack.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" He screamed as he kicked deviljin but it was useless. Deviljin managed to dodge his attack. "You're too weak" he exclaimed as he punched Hwoarang's gut that made him spew blood.Before he knew it deviljin was already strangling him,he was sucking the life outta Him. '_No way! I can't die like this!' _He thought to him self as he tried to free himself but the more he tried to the more pain he would receive. Deviljin laughed evilly and striked his lazer straight into Hwoarang's chest, this left a red flaming mark in his chest. "AAAAHHHHH!" As he fainted devil jin threw him off the bridge thinking that he's dead. He transformed back into Jin and lay unconscious on the road now with one not two tribal lightning mark on his right arm.


	2. Awakening

_Chapter 2: Awakening _

_Hwoarang_

There were people staring at Hwoarang's bloody figure who was sprawled on the street.

"Is he…. Dead?" A girl asked to her friend

"I think he is.. There's no way anyone can survive a fall like that" She replied back

Just then his wounds were slowly healing by itself. He graoned and got up slowly. He found himself with a lot of people staring at him. "What are you people looking at!" He said as he got up.

Everybody gasped at the sight of Hwoarang being fine and his wounds were gone. Not a wound in sight.He shooked his head and headed to his apartment. "Those people are like freaks! It's like they have seen a ghost!"

"Is he even…. Human?" The shocked girl asked, looking at Hwoarang who was walking away..

He was now in his apartment. He sighed before lying down in his bed.

He felt the pain in his chest when he rested on his bed.

"AAAAH! Huh? I never noticed that my vest was torn." He said as he felt his chest. " It hurts! It's like my chest is burning!" He removed his vest and screamed in pain. He lay unconscious on his bed for several minutes.

_Dream Sequence_

It was pitch black.Hwoarang woke up and was alone in the darkness.

"Where am I?" He asked

"So you must be the new bearer of the devil gene" A voice replied

"What are you talking about! Who are you and where am I!" He yelled

Hwoarang felt a presence behind him,he looked back and saw Kazuya.His eyes widened at the sight of Kazuya.

"Hello Hwoarang" Kazuya exclaimed

"You…. You're Kazama's father"

"Well it seems that you know who I am"

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you. I'm just here to tell you that you also hold the devil gene"

"And why the hell should I believe you!" Hwoarang said with a tone of disbelief..

"You don't want to believe me? Then look at your chest." Kazuya pointed to Hwoarang's chest. Hwoarang saw his reflection on a mirror that came out of nowhere…

"NO! It's not true.It's just a dream!.I can't have the devil gene"

Hwoarang turned to face Kazuya with an evil look in his face and with his fist clenched.

Red Flames encircled his fist.He was about to punch Kazuya but he disappeared. He looked at his fist. "_Flames? I never wield flames before"_ Hwoarang thought.

He's head started to hurt.The mark on his chest glow a deep red.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!" His eyes turned to blood red.Black wings came out of his back. Horns started to grow on his head. He had fangs His nails grew longer. his hair grew longer and there were black markings on his whole body. Flames encircled him. "NOOOOOOO. AARRRRGGGHHH!"

_End Dream sequence_

Hwoarang woke up with beads of sweat on his forehead he was breathing heavily.He toudhed his chest and thought to himself "_How did I get get this gene?"_ He got off his bed and got his coat. "I think I'll go out for awhile" He went out of the apartment and walked through dark the streets of Tokyo. "It's been a long time since I walk through the streets like this"

Just then a group of men holding knives,bats and other weapons surrounded Hwoarang.

A man, taller than Hwoarang stepped forward and went closer to him and carried Hwoarang by his collar. "Okay Kid! Give us all what you've got" He yelled right in Hwoarang's face.

"Man! You need to brush your teeth. Your breath stinks!" He replied with a smirk.

The man narrowed his eyes at what Hwoarang said. He punch him straight in the jaw that made him fall to the ground. "Worthless punk!"

Hwoarang got up and wiped the blood in his mouth.His eyes were blood red.He let out a grin that showed his fangs. "hehe… Is that all you've got!"He chuckled.

"What! You little punk! GET HIM!" He ordered his men to attack Hwoarang..

They came charging towards Him.Hwoarang was just standing waiting for them to attack.When the time was right he let out an evil grin and flames started to encircle his fists. He hurled two men onto a wall their heads bleed and their blood was in Hwoarang's hand. He licked the blood with his tongue. "They taste like shit!" he said as he spit out the blood.

The rest of the group were scared that they ran screaming "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

But Hwoarang managed to jump right infront of them "You're all going to DIE!" All the men backed away when they saw that his eyes aren't normal.Hwoarang charged towards them and started to beat the life outta them. There was one man remaining and that was the leader of the group who punched Hwoarang in the jaw. He stumbled on all fours begging Hwoarang not to kill him.

"Please don't! I don't want to die! Give me another chance!"

"Another chance!" Hwoarang laughed evilly as he heard the man say the word.

"You think I can give you another chance!" He walked closer to the man and carried him by the neck. His other hand was encircled in flames ready to Kill the man.

"DIE!" He shoved his hand onto the man's stomach. He let go of the lifeless man.Wings grew out of his back .He laughed evilly at the sight of dead bodies infront of him and his hands had blood on them. "Worthless Cowards!" He flew into the night sky leaving behind a red flaming feather..

**WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 2 FOR YA. NEED TO WORK ON CHAPTER 3. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.ENJOY!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**ChaosHwoarang**


	3. A calming Light

_Chapter 3: A calming light_

Police cars and ambulances were in the place of the crime scene.They examined the bodies of the men for clues of who killed them.But what they found was just a red feather.

"Sir! I found something" A police said to the chief..

"What is it?"

"It looks like a feather…. But it's flaming red"

"A red feather? That must be a bird's feather..

Another man stepped foreward.More like a HongKong police detective.

He put out his badge and showed it to the chief..

"Officer Lei Wulong of Hong Kong police detective" He stated still holding up his badge.

"Just in time! Who do you suggest who did this to them"

"Are there any clues chief?"

"No.. we only found this red feather"

"A feather?_ It can't be Bryan Fury. He's not in Japan right now and He can't kill that fast can he?"_

"Officer Lei?_"_

"Oh.. uh.. yes sorry I was just thinking. That feather is a clue. Keep it! I'll work on who did this." Lei said as he was handing the feather to the police.

"Yes sir!" The police saluted.

**ON WITH THE REAL STORY…..**

Jin woke up in a hospital.He was wearing the usual Hospital gown. A nurse went in bringing a tray with food and medicine.

"Sir! Here's your dinner" The nurse placed the tray of food and medicine on a table near Jin's bed.

"Where… where am I?"He asked.

"Oh! A man saw you lying on the road.So he brought you here"

"I see"Jin relaxed his head on the pillow as the nurse left him when suddenly he sensed that something was not right.He felt that someone with the same gene as his was in the hospital.There were loud screaming and noises coming from outside his room. He removed the IV needle and rushed outside and saw a figure with black wings and red long hair.

"It can't be.."

"Kazama, surprise,surprise.."

"Hwoarang? Is that you?"

Hwoarang went closer to Jin with an evil grin in his face. Blood was dripping from his hands.

"hehe.. ….. What a pity they all fear me and some even died. Next would be YOU!"

He raised his hand and flames encircled it ,he was aiming for Jin's chest but he stopped when he heard a voice That only he and Jin can hear.It was Jun Kazama's voice.

"Stop it! Please stop. Don't hurt him"

Hwoarang turned and saw Jun.His evil grin faded and his eyes went back to normal. The light that encircled Jun's body calmed him and both Jin down. Jin could not believe that his mother could also calm his rival. (A/N:Me either)Jun touched Hwoarang's forehead and all of his markings were gone. He transformed back into himself,the blood in his hands slowly faded and he fell to his knees. She went closer to him and hugged him.Jin watched in amazement.

"Hwoarang.. stop it you must control the power that lies within you."

Hwoarang's vision started to be blur . He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleepJun went near Jin and told him to understand what happened to Hwoarang.

"My son please understand.Your rival now controls half of your gene. Look at his chest,He has the same mark as yours.Jin, watch over him for me. I still love you"

"Mother".. Jin could only say this word as Jun disappeared. He went closer to Hwoarang who was asleep on the floor and examined his chest..

"It's true.He does have half of my gene. But how can it be? He's not even a Kazama nor a Mishima."

He looked around the place and saw a dead man. He removed his hospital gown and changed into the man's pants. It fitted him perfectly but the shirt didn't.He carried Hwoarang on his back and went out of the hospital.

"_We have to get outta here. Before the police finds out that he was the one who killed all those innocent people."_ Jin thought to himself as he ran through the street of Tokyo.

Jin didn't know that one of Heihachi's Tekken forces were watching them.A man in a black Falcon Tekken Force suit was on top of the building. He followed Jin and Hwoarang silently.Jin stopped and put Hwoarang down on the park bench.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled..

"_Drats! I think he saw me. I better report back to Master Heihachi" _The man said as he disappeared and reported back to Heihachi.

Jin knew that he disappeared. He decided to stay in the park for tonight. He Knew that it was best to let Hwoarang sleep on the bench so he sat under a tree and fell asleep.

**I'll update soon.. The next chapter is gonna be Heihachi planning to kill Jin,Kazuya and Hwoarang when he finds out that He also possess the gene.**

**Pls. review.**

**Yours truly,Chaos Hwoarang a.k.a The little Blood Talon.**


	4. Heihachi's Plot

**I guess those reviews would do. Well here's chapter 4 for all of ya. Hope you all like it. Sorry I didn't update fast. My stupid Internet connection got jammed.**

_Chapter 4:Heihachi's plot.._

_-Heihachi-_

A tekken force soldier reported back to Heihachi's office.Heihachi was watching the battles of THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT 5 in a big screen T.V .

"Sir I have some important news for you." The soldier said as he saluted.

Heihachi turned his chair to face the soldier.

"What is it? I was having a good time watching the battles during the Tournament when you busted in"

"I apologize sir but a kid named Hwoarang also has the devil gene"

"So the Korean boy has the devil gene Eh? How interesting"

Heihachi responded with a smirk as he walked out of his office and went to the Laboratory.

"Abel!" He shouted..

"What is it? Master Heihachi?"

"Look for Hwoarang's biodata"

"Right away sir!"

Doctor Abel searched for Hwoarang's biodata.

"Sir I found it"

"Good! Now search for his gene"

"Gene? But he…"

"JUST DO IT!" Heihachi yelled before Abel could finish.

Abel typed the word 'Hwoarang's gene' into the computer.The computer let out a loud beep as it found his gene.Abel was surprised to see the results.The boy also has the devil gene within him.

"What he also has it!" Abel asked in disbelief

"Yes.. looks like we have a new victim to capture for my plan"

Heihachi laughed evilly as he thought of what could happen if he captured three possessors of the devil gene,Jin Kazama ,Kazuya Mishima and Hwoarang.

"Find them!" He ordered the Tekken forces.

The Tekken Forces saluted and went out to find Jin,Kazuya and Hwoarang..

_-Hwoarang-_

Hwoarang woke up on a park bench. He saw a figure sitting under a tree.He knew that it was his rival,Jin Kazama. He stood up and walked over to Jin.

"_Kazama's sleeping Guess I better leave him that way_" He thought " I wonder why it's warm this time of night?" he asked himself..

So Hwoarang walked away and made his way to his apartment.While on his way he can sense that somebody was following him. Now that he can control his flames.He decided to hit the tree with one of his flames.The stakler fell off the tree with a 'THUD!'.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark" He said while rubbing his head

Hwoarang went to see who it was. He noticed that it was Lei Wulong.

"Great! It's just Lei I thought it was one of that old fart's Tekken Forces. I don't have time for this.See Ya!" Hwoarang said as he was walking away.

"Wait! I want to ask you something"

Hwoarang stopped and looked over to where Lei was.

"What do you want?"

"Those flames that came out of your hands. You never wield flames before and you don't have a shirt.It's cold out here and I never knew you had the same tattoo as Jin's. I thought he was your Rival?"

Hwoarang started to back away.When he was asked by Lei

"_Oh! Shit! If this blabbermouth cop's gonna find out that I have the devil gene inside me. I'll be busted" _Hwoarang thought to himself as he attempted to run away but was stopped by Lei catching his arm.

"Hwoarang, Your acting kinda wierd" Lei said as he was still holding Hwoarang's arm.

"What are you talking about? I'm not acting weird. I just wanna go home. Now Let go of me!" Hwoarang was able to escape from Lei's grasp and he ran away.

_-Jin Kazama-_

Jin woke up as he felt the wind pass through his face. He found the park bench was empty. He knew that Hwoarang had woken up. He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Now where could that Hwoarang be?" He asked himself " Mind as well go find him"

Jin walked through the streets of Tokyo. He felt cold since it was night time and he was half naked.He wraped his arms around his chest while he was walking.

"Man! It's cold!"

He continued walking when he came upon a group of Men trying to steal a Lady's wallet. He decided to save the lady from those men. Jin was able to get a kiss from tha lady. As he walked away he rubbed off the kiss mark and washed his face.

"_That kinda got out of hand_" He thought as he was still rubbing his cheek.

While he was walking a grouop of Tekken Forces surrounded him. He got into his Karate stance.

"_Not now!" _He thought as he was looking at the Tekkan Forces. Before he could attack one of the soldiers shot Jin with a dart at his back.Jin fell to his knees and began to loose consciousness.Tekken Forces surrounded Jin A helicopter landed and they tossed Jin's body inside. They brought him to Heihachi's lab.

**Pls. Review. Chapter 5's coming up**


	5. Saving Jin Kazama part 1

_Chapter 5: Saving Jin Kazama part 1._

_Jin Kazama_

Jin woke up in an old jail cellar. He was sitting down with His hands chained to the wall. He couldnt break free.He heard footsteps from outside.The door opened and revealed Heihachi. Jin gave a cold look at Heihachi. Heihachi walked closer to Jin and kicked his face.

"Hah! You're useless! Now I need to capture Your father and your rival"

"Grrr…You old bastard!"

"Aww… don't worry you'll be together with your father and rival" Heihachi said teasingly and laughed as he went out the door.Jin gritted his teeth.He still was having a hard time moving. He can't stand up nor can he escape.

"_I gotta escape" _Jin thought..

_Kazuya and Hwoarang_

Kazuya was standing on the rooftop. He had sensed two beings holding the devil gene.

"I sense the devil gene but there are two"

Kazuya jumped to another building and saw A red-haired Korean.He knew that it was Hwoarang. His scar glowed. He jumped off the building and landed infront of Hwoarang. Hwoarang jumped back and landed on all fours. He stood up and looked at Kazuya for a long time.

"You were the one in my dream" He pointed his finger at Kazuya"

"Your dream? What are you talking about? Boy"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Hwoarang charged towards Kazuya and kicked but Kazuya was able to defend it.

"What are you doing!" Kazuya asked Hwoarang

"I wanna fight! That's what I'm doing!" Hwoarang replied going to his Tae-Kwon-Do stance. Kazuya shooked his head and looked at Hwoarang.

"You have to listen to me" Kazuya said as he was defending every attack.

"Why the hell should I listen to the likes of you?" He continued attacking and finally hit Kazuya that sent him flying towards the wall.Kazuya's back had hit the brick wall.Just when Hwoarang started to punch him. He got up and caught his fist.The more Hwoarang tried to escape free.The more he felt the pain.

"This is my chance" Kazuya hit Him at the back of his neck.This made Hwoarang unconscious.

_Jin Kazama_

Jin was still struggling to get free.After a few minutes he was able to get free.The chains were still hanging on his hands. He headed to the door and was able to open it.

"Talk about being locked in jail" Jin said to himself. He ran towards the exit.Heihachi was watching Jin. He had put a tracking device in his ear.Jin didn't feel a thing when Heihachi had put the device in his ear.

Heihachi ordered the Forces to track down Jin.

"Follow Him.. quietly"

"Yes Sir!" They all saluted and followed Jin.

_Kazuya and Hwoarang_

Hwoarang woke up with a blurry sight in his bed. He saw that Kazuya had disappeared. The only thing that he left was a letter. He got off his bed and read the letter.

"I need to meet kazuya at the rooftop of….. Mishima Zaibatsu!"Hwoarang said with his eyes wide open. He went to his closet.grabbed his jacket similar to Jin's only it's red and slipped in some blue pants. He went out of his apartment and started to wonder why Kazuya wants to meet him again.

"How am I gonna go all the way up to the roof?" He asked himself."I'm gonna fly to get there?"He sighed. The next thing he knew is that. He was standing right infront of the Zaibatsu.He looked up and saw how tall it was.

"There's no way that I could climb up there!" He said

Kazuya heard Hwoarang and sighed

"_He's here"_He thought He put down a rope for Hwoarang to climb.

"CLIMB UP! YOU IDIOT!"

Hwoarang climbed up the rope. "_when I get up there. You'll pay for calling me an idiot!"_

When he finally reached the top. He tackled Kazuya. Kazuya pushed him off of him and told Hwoarang to calm down.

"Calm down Boy. I want to tell you something."

"Tell me about what!"

"I need your help.Help me save Jin Kazama"

This words left Hwoarang shocked speechless.He never thought that Kazuya would need his help to save his rival.

**Pls. review**

**From yours truly,**

**ChaosHwoarang a.k.a The little Blood Talon.**


	6. Saving Jin Kazama Part 2

**Thanks guys for those reviews! Here's Chapter 6 for ya!**

**Shout Outs to:**

**DevilBillyKazama**

**Shadowsin**

**SlimdrawLarry and**

**The anonymous poke his bloomers… This guys give me the inspiration to write more. (does a thumbs up) Thanks a lot! You guys!**

_Chapter 6: Saving Jin Kazama part 2_

Hwoarang was shocked to hear that the coldhearted Kazuya would ask his help to save Jin Kazama.He smirked and shook his head.

"Hah! The coldhearted and mean Kazuya Mishima asking for MY help to save Jin Kazama? You can do it yourself!"Hwoarang placed his right hand on his waist.Kazuya narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Don't you get it! Heihachi wants to capture and kill us!"

"So what? I'm not gonna be captured by some old fart!" Hwoarang replied

Kazuya clenched his fists and caught Hwoarang by his collar.

He was ready to punch him when a sound of a gun interrupted them.They both looked down and saw Jin being chased by a group of Tekken Forces.

Kazuya looked over to Hwoarang.

"Burn them"Kazuya commanded

"Eh? That would be like murdering them!"

"Who cares! Just burn those damn Tekkenshu!"

Hwoarang had no choice but to burn the Tekkenshu. His hands were encircled by flames once more. He threw his flames down to the direction of the Tekken Forces. They backed away and run. Jin stopped and looked up and saw Hwoarang and his father. Hwoarang's hand was still on fire.

"Kazama! You idiot!" Hwoarang shouted.

"What the heck are you doing up there? With HIM" Jin pointed at Kazuya.

Little did they know that Heihachi was watching them with the use of a hidden camera.

"So… they're all here!" Heihachi grinned evilly.

One Tekken force attempted to attack Jin from behind.

"Kazama! Behind you!" Hwoarang shouted again.

Jin turned around and kicked the soldier straight in the head. Heihachi growled and stood up quickly and ordered The Tekken Forces to attack them. He also ordered Bryan Fury to attack them (A/N:kinda silly but Bryan's fit to be one of Heihach's soldiers)

While outside, Kazuya decided that he and Hwoarang should jump down and meet up with Jin.

"Let's jump down" Kazuya ordered

"WHAT!" Hwoarang asked surprised. 'I can't jump all the way down there. I can't even…" Kazuya pushed Hwoarang before he could finish his sentence. "FFFFLLLLLYYYYY!" When a pair of black wings sprouted from his back leaving two holes at the back of his jacket.He stopped in Mid-Air and flew all the way down. Kazuya also jumped and turned into devil.They both landed safely on the ground.

"Wow! I didn't know I can do that!" Hwoarang said as his wings were slowly disappearing.

"Of course you can you idiot!"devil replied turning back into Kazuya.

Hwoarang gave an evil glare at Kazuya.Before they knew it they were surrounded by Tekken forces (A/N: (sigh) again). The three of them leaned onto each others back and went into their stances.

"We're surrounded!" Hwoarang looked over to Kazuya and Jin

"We have no choice but to fight them" Jin sighed.

Kazuya then noticed something stuck on Jin's ear. He removed it and threw at the ground smashing it.

"What was that?" Jin said rubbing his ear

"A tracking device. No wonder They can find us."

Hwoarang was being attacked by the Tekkenshu.

"Hello. A little help here!" He said getting a bit fired up.

"Oh right!" Jin replied. Tackling one of the soldiers.

Kazuya punched one soldier in the gut real hard.Hwoarang on the other hand,punched the floor sending his flames directly at the group of soldiers.Which knocked them out.

Jin Knocked out some of the soldiers with his Avenger. They leaned against each other again when Another group of soldier surrounded them again.

"They just keep coming!" Kazuya growled..

The trio had no place to escape. Jin then glared at Hwoarang. Hwoarang glared back and nodded raising his fist.Both of them charged towards the soldiers and knocked every single one of them. The soldiers suddenly stopped when a familiar voice ordered them to.

"That voice!" The three said at the same time.

"Bryan Fury" Hwoarang clenched his fist and run towards Bryan ready to kick him.His attack was useless when Bryan caught his leg and threw him at the wall of the Zaibatsu.The wall broke whenHwoarang hit his back hard on it making him spew blood and loose consciousness.

"Hwoarang!" Jin and Kazuya shouted

Bryan laughed evilly and walked closer to Kazuya and Jin.

"You'll end up just like your friend over there." He said pointing to Hwoarang's body. He ran towards Jin and and punched him straight in the face. Jin jumped back and landed on all fours.wiping the blood off his mouth. This was enough of a distraction for Bryan. Kazuya necklocked Bryan and Jin punch him in the gut making him spew blood. Kazuya let go and did his overlord stike at Bryan. Bryan layed on the ground face flat for a few minutes before he was able to get up Kazuya stepped on his back and carried him by his neck chocking him.

"Tell me! Why are you working for my Father!" Kazuya asked still chocking Bryan

"Dr. Abel forced me to" Bryan answered

Kazuya growled and let go of Bryan. Jin ran towards Hwoarang's direction and shooked him to wake up. Hwoarang opened his eyes slowly and shooked his head.

"mmm… What happened?" He asked

"You attacked Bryan without thinking and you end up crashing the Zaibatsu's wall" Jin replied

Hwoarang tried to stand up but eventually fell to his knees.

"You alright?Let me help you"Jin asked trying to help Hwoarang.

"Shut up! I don't need your help!"

"You can hardly stand up!"

"I can stand up by myself. I don't need your damn help! Kazama"

Hwoarang stood up and limped away. Jin stared at Hwoarang and shooked his head.

"_He's so stubborn" _Jin thought scratching his head

Kazuya walked away leaving Bryan and signalled for the two boys to follow him. They both nodded and followed Kazuya. Hwoarang was still limping

**Hoped you liked this chapter. They finally saved Jin Kazama. In the next chapter,they're gonna find a way to sneak in the Zaibatsu and stop Heihachi's evil plans. **

**Pls.Review.**


	7. Ogre is still alive

_Chapter 7:Ogre is still alive_

Kazuya and the boys arrived in an old warehouse near the pier. Kazuya kicked the rusted old door open. Once they entered, Hwoarang sat on the floor and sighed. Jin examined the warehouse and saw a broken glass window.

"This place looks familiar" said Jin

"Yeah! It's where I kicked those stupid Tekkenshu's asses and where you jumped out of that old stinking window two years ago" Replied Hwoarang with a smirk on his face.Kazuya kicked an old barrel out of the wall. It headed straight towards Hwoarang's direction He jumped out of the way and winced when his leg got hurt again.

"Hey! Kazuya! Watch where the hell you're kicking that thing!" Shouted Hwoarang holding his injured leg.

"I don't care if it hits you or anybody" Kazuya replied

Hwoarang gritted his teeth.

"Father,what are you doing?" asked Jin.

"There's a secret passage here"

"To where?"

" To a secret lab that I only know"

Kazuya opened a door and it revealed a small laboratory inside. There was a map of The Zaibatsu on a computer monitor. He motioned for Jin and Hwoarang to come in. He threw a stick at Hwoarang. He caught it and made it like a cane.

"What's with all the computers?" Hwoarang asked Kazuya

"It's what I use to infiltrate the Zaibatsu and to know more about this gene that we have" Replied Kazuya. He turned around and faced the monitor with a map of the Zaibatsu. "We need to stop him before he kills us"

Jin and Hwoarang where both busy looking at one of the computers. Jin saw a familiar looking figure on one of his father's monitor.His eyes widened at the sight of this creature.

"Ogre" Jin whispered "He's still alive"

"Who is still alive Kazama!" Asked Hwoarang

"Oh.. no one. I'm just saying that I'm glad that your master is still alive" Jin shooked his head as he lied. Hwoarang knew that Jin was hiding something.

"_What's he hiding? And who is still alive? My master has nothing to do with this."_ Hwoarang thought.

"Hwoarang! Your leg's fine now! Remove that stick on your hand" Kazuya demanded.

"How did you know?"

"Just do as I say. You'll see"

Hwoarang threw the stick away and he was able to stand and walk normally again. He shooked his head and looked at Kazuya. "How did you know that my leg is fine?"

"Your devil gene"

"Oh right."

Jin was still concentrating on observing Ogre.He sat down in front of the computer and saw another picture of Ogre when he clicked on a hyperlink.

His eyes widened again at the sight of this.There was a date on when the picture was taken.

"_I'm sure he's still alive and the date and the year. This picture can't be taken two years ago. It was taken this year"_ Jin tought and stood up quickly. Making Hwoarang and Kazuya turn their attention to Jin.

"What's wrong?" Kazuya asked.

"Nothing It's just that……."

"About Ogre huh?" Kazuya continued

"Ogre? What are you talking about? He's already dead" Hwoarang looked at the two blankly. Kazuya shook his head.

"No. Ogre is still alive. When Jinpachi was resurrected and so did Ogre"

"So that's what Kazama's hiding. About Ogre still being alive." Stated Hwoarang. "So any ideas where he is now?"

"He might be out there looking for some souls again….. or worse, Heihachi might have captured him already." Kazuya replied with a serious tone in his voice.

"What does that old fart want with Ogre?"

"He's planning to make the strongest being here on Earth,He's also planning on extracting out the devil gene and to combine it with Ogre. That's why we need to stop him"

Jin turned his back and headed out the door.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air" stated Jin as he went out.

Hwoarang stared at him for a long time then shrugged.His eyes suddenly turned red and he started to growl.

"grr… I… can….feel……something…. grrr" Hwoarang growled

"What is it!" Kazuya asked looking at Hwoarang in disbelief

"grr…. He's close. I can feel it"

"Who's close!"

Hwoarang's eyes turned blood red when he felt something strong. He clenched his fist and headed out the door.Once he went out, He jumped from building to building to find where the strong aura was. Kazuya decided to follow him.

"_I didn't know he had it in him. Where is he going? And what's that he can feel?"_ Kazuya asked himself. While chasing Hwoarang,he saw his son in an alley. He was alone.

"grr…. Ogre" Jin suddenly jumped on top of a building. He saw Kazuya behind him. His eyes where also red. He didn't care about Kazuya. He left and headed to where Hwoarang was going.

"_Jin and Hwoarang? What can they feel? How come I can't feel it? Is it an evil aura?" _Kazuya asked to himself once more.

"I have to know what's going on with those two" Kazuya said to himself. He lost sight of Hwoarang so he followed Jin instead.

**What is up with Hwoarang and Jin?.. What can they feel? Can they feel Ogre's presence? You'll soon find out.**

**pls. Review. **


	8. Ogre vs two devils part 1

_Chapter 8: Ogre vs. the two devils Part 1_

Kazuya was following Jin,who was jumping from building to building.

"Jin stop! Where are you going!" Asked Kazuya. No answer. Then out of nowhere Hwoarang appeared and tackled Kazuya sending him falling off the rooftop.Hwoarang narrowed his eyes.Black wings sprouted from his back.He flew away without saying a word.Jin also narrowed his eyes and followed Hwoarang. Kazuya landed on a bunch of boxes.He got up,clutching his arm.

"What is going on with those two!" Kazuya asked himself.He looked around and gritted his teeth.He lost sight of them.

"Where could they have gone to?"

"They went to seek out a so called creature named Ogre and to kill him." A voice from the shadows answered. Kazuya turned around and saw a man wearing a black suit.

"You…. You're"

"Raven! What a surprise to see you here again Kazuya Mishima" said the man hidden in the shadows.

"Why are you here!" Kazuya asked as he clanched his fist.

"I'm here to tell you about Ogre and why The two boys are acting like that"

"Hmph! Like I would listen to you."

"Fine then… I guess you're not interested in knowing where they are heading"

"Hmph! Fine .. tell me where they are heading of to."

"They're heading to the ruins near the forest" Replied Raven. He jumped back and suddenly disappeared.Kazuya had no choice but to go to the ruins.

_-Back with Jin and Hwoarang-_

They finally arrived at the ruins.Their eyes were burning with rage. True Ogre was standing right outside the ruins.spitting out his flames.

"Are you ready for this!" Jin asked.His voice was dark.

"I sure am!" Hwoarang replied with an evil grin.His voice was also dark.

They came charging towards Ogre.He felt their presence at once and was able to dodge both of their attacks. Jin jumped back and landed on all fours.He gritted his teeth and growled.Hwoarang landed on his feet and his head was bowed low.

"grrrr….. Die! You stupid creature" Shouted Hwoarang. He tilt his head and gave an evil glare at Ogre. He suddenly disappeared.Ogre had no idea where he was. He looked around.A pair of red eyes suddenly shown behind Ogre.He turned around and was kicked straight into the groin.Hwoarang gave an evil grin.

"What's wrong! Too scared of me!" Hwoarang asked teasingly.

Ogre backed away and gave out a loud roar.He flew up and opened his mouth to spit out his flames.Before he could do this Jin flew behind Ogre and grabbed his head.He tossed Ogre towards a mountain.Ogre came crashing towards it.Making the mountain collapse.Not being satisfied,Jin blew his lazer at him.

**Errr…. Ahh… Pls.Review. I was lazy when I made this chapter so it's kinda short.**


End file.
